The Fall Of Davis
by Tempest Knight
Summary: Davis is under heat from the group. But why? Rated 13 for language (Playing it safe) Read and Review!! NEW CHAPTER ADDED!!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: OK here it is I must as well get it over with. Digimon is not my idea and neither are the characters but the story plot is mine so there you go.  
  
The Fall of Davis  
Chapter 1: Where it began  
  
  
The sun's rays beamed down on Davis as he dribbled down the basketball court. He through the ball and it sank in the net without even touching the rims. This came as no surprise to him for he was already very good, but ever sense T.K. had beaten him in front of Kari he started to doubt his playing abilities.  
"Rrrrrrrrrrrrr way does he always beat me. And always in front of Kari." He mumbled under his breath with clenched fists. He slowly walked up to the ball and started to practice again.  
  
  
*******  
  
  
Davis burst open the door to the computer lab along side with his digimon. Even though it was summer he had business that he and his friends needed to attend to. T.K and Yulei looked at him as he came in but turned their heads as soon as they saw that it was only him.  
"About time you arrived," Yolei remarked, "We have been waiting for half a hour!"  
"Jeez sorry I had stuff I was doing." Davis remarked, "I got here as fast as I could."  
T.K. just shook his head; "Well we better get going. The Digi world stills has so repairs it has to have done."  
"Fine lets go." Said Davis as he pulled out his digivice and left for the Digi world.  
  
*******  
  
As soon as he got there the others showed up behind him as the digiport closed.  
"Well where to?" Cody asked.  
"Well there is a village that got destroyed to the north that needs so work." Said Yolei pointing to her left as she stirred at her compass. " That's where we're going today."  
"Ok lets get a move on then!" Said Kari in her cheerful voice as she started walking in the direction that Yolei had pointed to.  
T.K. Ran up beside her as they all went with her. Davis groaned at the sight of them together walking side by side even though they where only friends, even their digimon ran, or flew, up to them and followed. Davis slacked behind a little and Veemon stayed with him.   
Veemon could see the depressed look on Davis's face and starred at it as he walked. "Why is he depressed?" was the thought that ran through the digimon's head. That and a way he might cheer him up.  
  
*******  
  
The village was in ruins, some of the houses where repaired by the digimon that lived there but most of the other places where destroyed like their well and fences.   
"Well we had better get started." Said Yolei as she clapped her hands together; "We should all take a place and work on it until it's done."  
"Right Digmon and I can rebuild the fences." Cody spoke out.  
"I can help rebuild the other buildings." Said T.K.  
"And I'll help him!" Said Kari. Those words made Davis's skin crawl at the thought of her working along side of T.K.  
All the other jobs were handed out and Davis and Veemon were put to work on cutting trees down for the others, as they needed it. Veemon digivolved to Flamedramon so he could cut the trees down faster and with ease. After some time Davis sat down under a tree and watched the others work, mostly Kari and T.K. The other's worked peacefully with the Digimon and the village was slowly coming back from the ruin. Davis heard a girl laugh and as he turned his head he saw T.K. talking to Kari and her laughing. "Oh great a joke about me mostly likely." Davis thought bitterly, "I bet they are having the best time the two of them."  
Never less Davis put his arms behind his head and started to drift off….  
  
"LOOK OUT DAVIS!!" Yelled out Flamedramon as he cut down an other tree that was falling Davis's way! He jumped to feet and leap backwards to avoid being crushed. The tree landed with a crash and Davis let out a sigh of relief. He started to walk backwards some when something tripped him and sent him tumbling down. His back and head hit a board and he hit the ground into a soft mud puddle. The board he hit started to lean and soon it fell onto the building T.K. and Kari had just finished. The building's roof collapsed and after that the whole building crashed to the ground.  
Davis's jaw dropped as he looked at what he had accidentally done, and his jaw was not the only one to drop. T.K. looked in disbelief at what had happened, with his hands on his head he turned to Davis and drooped his arms. T.K.'s eye started to twitch as his anger grew.  
"Why the hell did you do that!?" T.K. demanded.  
"It was an accident!" Davis protested, "I dodged a tree and tripped over something and, and..."   
"Davis that was terrible for you do!" Kari yelled at him. He didn't even bother to try and defend himself, plus he was in shock that Kari had gotten so mad at him.  
"I thought you where better than that Davis." Kari said with a little more calm on her, "But I guess I was wrong."  
"She right." Yolei added.  
Davis finally got up and looked dumb founded. He couldn't believe that they were turning against him. He turned back and headed for the woods, he had had enough he walked past Flamedramon who called after him but Davis didn't listen to him.  
"Good riddance!" T.K. called after him, "We don't need you."  
Those where the last words Davis heard from them for some time but for now he keep walking deeper and deeper into the forest and into the heart to danger beyond what he had seen.  
  
  
  
A/N: OK all thats it for now. Tell me what you think and any improvements or things you would like to see in the review please and keep watching for the next chapter! 


	2. The Fall of Davis (Part2)

A/N: This is the second chapter in the saga 'The Fall of Davis'. Now I don't own Digimon or the characters (surprise, surprise) but I am writing a fan fiction so read on!  
  
THE FALL OF DAVIS  
Chapter 2: Trouble around the Bend  
  
Davis keep walking unto the dark forest, he had no idea where he was going or where he was going but all he knew was that he was not going back to T.K. or the others, even Kari. He was trudging through bushes and mud that smelled and sank up to his knees.  
"Great," Davis grumbled, "Now I have no food and smell bad. Wow I'm glad I woke up this morning."  
"Oh having self pity?" An unknown voice spook out, "I knew that you were pathetic but this is your new time low."  
Davis turned his head viscously fast trying to see who was mocking him, "What the hell do you what T.V.?" Davis shoot thinking it was T.K. that was there.  
"Oh I quite assure that the one you call T.K. is far from here." The voice laughed back, "He and that girl, oh what was her name? Oh yea Kari, are far from here, in fact they went through that portal of yours quite some time ago."  
"Oh and how would you know?" Davis fired back getting slightly pissed.  
"Well maybe that thick skull of yours is thicker than I thought." The voice replied, "Use that small brain and think, maybe I was watching!"  
"So what do you want? No let me guess." Davis said thoughtfully, "You want to kill me right?"  
"HA HA HA HA, Good, good you might not be as much as a dumb ass as I thought." The voice said with a slight laugh, "But not yet, I'll deal with you last. That way it's more fun! But for now stay alive so I can have the fun of killing you!" And with that what ever it was ran from it's hiding and into the deep woods leaving Davis with a sense of wonder and anger in him as he pulled himself out of the mud.  
  
  
*******  
  
  
"Have you seen Davish yet?" Demiveemon asked after sometime in the real world.  
"Who cares." Said T.K.; "After all he wrecked that building that we worked on all day."  
"Still, I am get worried." Said the little blue Digimon as he looked out the window again in hope of seeing his friend safe and sound. He had been asked to stay with T.K. sense Davis was gone and it would seen strange if a little blue creature walked into Davis's home and waited there.  
Patomon seeing his friend worried flew beside him and comforted the Digimon.  
  
  
*******  
  
Davis finally found his way out of the forest but on the other side. It was dark out and he decided to sleep under the tree and start out again at daybreak. His thoughts came clearer into his head as he recalled the day and all its events, the gang turning against him to the strange voice that talked to him and wanted him dead. Davis sighed and fell asleep from exhaustion.  
  
*******  
  
"Aha, Demiveemon are you still up?" T.K. asked sleepily.  
"I'm sorry T.K. but I can't sleep I keep thinking Davish is in trouble." Replied the little Digimon.  
"Look I am sure he is fine." T.K. said desperately trying to assure him that Davis was all right.   
"I don't know T.K." Said Demiveemon as he hopped down off T.K.'s bed and made his way to the windowsill and settled in. "I hope he is ok."  
T.K. felt pity for the blue Digimon, after all his best friend had ran off, but T.K. still hated Davis and that was his finally thought as he drifted back to sleep.  
  
  
*******  
  
Davis was running down the basketball court with the ball dribbling in front of him. Kari was on the sidelines cheering him on as he dodged the opposite teams players. T.K. was the last player in front of him and the net, a wide grin spread across his face as he ran past him and jump up to the net and scored the winning point! Everyone went wild with cheering as Davis ran to the sidelines and put his lips to Kari's as she warped her arms around him. He felt like king of the world!  
Davis's eyes slowly opened to see the open grass before him. He groaned to realise it was only a dream, a good one at that Davis thought. He was very stiff from sleeping upright and he almost didn't get up but a rustling in the bushes behind him forced him up. He turned around to see a great big rhino like Digimon pop out and charged at him. Davis yelled out in surprise and started to run as fast as he could.  
  
  
*******  
  
"Kari you have to help me." T.K. said to Kari the next day, "He kept me up half the night telling me a Patomon how he was worried about Davis!" He had black lines under his eyelids from when Demiveemon had kept him up.   
"Jeez T.K. you do look like you need help." Kari said feeling sorry for both T.K. and Demiveemon. "Ok, I'll have him come and stay with me."  
"Dear god thank you!" T.K. said, "You have no idea how much this means to me."  
"Umm did anyone cover for Davis not being around?" Kari remembered suddenly.  
"Yea Yolei called over and said Davis was helping her with a astronomy project on the stars." T.K. replied, "Believe it or not they bought it!"  
"Well that's good I don't really want to explain to his parents how…" and she trailed. But T.K. knew what she was saying and nodded in agreement.  
They stood there for a few moments in silence, Kari looking at her shoes and T.K. looking at the cloudy sky.  
"Well I better go get Demiveemon before you loss it." She said playfully.  
"Yea" He answered in agreement.  
  
*******  
  
"So Demiveemon what do you want to do?" Kari asked kindly him as she walked away from T.K.'s place.  
"I...don't know." He said plainly as if there were no energy left in him, and he looked it. His eyes where drooping and his walk was slow and sluggish. It was as plain as day that he had stayed up the whole night waiting for Davis to come and the fact that he missed his friend. It broke Kari's heart to see him like this; she tried to think of ways to cheer him up, but nothing seemed to help. When they reached Kari's Gatomon greeted them, but again he barely said a thing and went strait.  
"What's eating at him?" Gatomon whispered to Kari after the little blue Digimon placed him upon the windowsill and stirred out in hope of seeing Davis.  
"He just misses his friend Gatomon." Kari Replied, "He stayed up the whole night watching out T.K.'s window. The poor guy looks like he's ready to break down."  
"Poor Demiveemon." Gatomon said as she turned her head to see him with his face against the window to see if Davis might come.  
He stayed at that window all that day. He never even eat even though his stomach growled and Kari asked him if he wanted food. He said he wasn't hungry and continued his watching. This started to alarm Kari as his strength slowly left him. Soon she sat food next to him and she with Gatomon let him be.  
  
*******  
  
Davis finally managed to loss the rhino like Digimon around some rocks and watched it run off. Davis sighed with relief and sat down against the big rocks and turned his head to an other problem food. His stomach growled with hunger and he put his hand on his stomach to feel it vibrate. But soon the ground did to, along with the rocks. Davis jumped to his feet and looked around only to see the rhino like Digimon charging at him again.  
"Not again!" He cried out as he started to run, but this time the Digimon was faster and ran up to him. As Davis ran the creature turned it's head and swung it at him, and he had no time to dodge the blow. It hit his ribs and sent him flying into a tree and sent him into blackness….  
  
  
  
A/N: Like it so far? Well tell me in the review and any improvements. And keep watching for chapter 3: When you start to loss a friend! I will post it ASAP!  



	3. The Fall of Davis (Part3)

A/N: Ok you know the drill so I am NOT going to waste your time with the boring stuff that everyone already knows. I don't own them so there it's done.  
  
  
THE FALL OF DAVIS  
Chapter 3:Loyal Friends  
  
Kari woke in the darkness. Her eyes started to drop but still she turned her head over to the clock on her desk, it read 5:30 AM. Thank god it's Saturday she thought to herself.  
She tried to rise out of bed with out waking Gatomon who slept soundly at the foot of her bed.  
"Going to get breakfast with out me?" The sleepy Digimon asked Kari  
"Ok you caught me in the act." Kari laughed quietly, "I'll go and get us something to eat."  
She proceed to the door and opened it softly in case one of her parents where up. But to her luck she was the only one up, save one. Kari turned her eye over to the windowsill to see if Demiveemon had finally gone to sleep. To her shock the little blue Digimon was still sitting on the windowsill eyeing the street below and the bowl of food she left for him was still full.  
She crept over to him and asked softly, "Did you stay up all night again?"  
"Is Davish coming back?" Asked the little Digimon without even looking at her but continuing to look out the window.  
"I think so Demiveemon." She whispered so not to wake the others. "You have to eat in order to keep your strength up. What would you do if you saw Davis and where to hungry to move?"  
"I'm not really hungry." Lied Demiveemon but his stomach betrayed him and started to growl. "Well, maybe I little bit."  
Kari finally got a sigh of relief as she watched the blue Digimon stuff his face full of food and appeared to be feeling better. She walked over to the fridge and pulled out some food and went back to her room where Gatomon a waited, she smiled and gave her friend some food.  
"How is Demiveemon?" Gatomon asked suddenly.  
"Well he appears to be getting better sense he ate the food I left there for him." She said. "But I keep feeling that he still is feeling blue."  
"Well he already is blue." Gatomon pointed out as she finished off her last bit of food.  
"You silly!" Kari said as she picked up a pillow and started a pillow fight with her Digimon.  
  
*********  
  
His head felt like he had been run over by a truck and so did the rest of him. Davis slowly opened his eyes as he woke. His vision was blurry and he couldn't tell where he was, but he knew that he was sleeping in some sort of bed for he was sleeping on a pillow and had blankets over him. He tried to force his eyes to see where he was but all he could make out was a brown roof.  
"AAAHH!!! The stranger awakes! Bring in food!" Called out a harsh voice. "And where is that drink!?"   
"Waa? Where am I?" Davis asked as he tried to sit up but was suddenly was pushed back down by a blurry figure. "HEY WHAT IS THIS!?"  
"Relax you are in the village of Molemon!" said the voice, "I am the leader here and I bead you welcome!"  
(A/N: Molemon I made up, they are small brown Digimon that are always friendly to any one who fights for good and like to help those in need. Think of Moracko mole, old cartoon side kick, and there you go!)  
"You have had quite a trip mister." Said the Molemon, "You where hit by a bad Digimon!"  
"That's right I remember," Said Davis, "He threw me against a tree and I blacked out."  
"Well that's all in the past, now here eat!"  
A good idea, thought Davis, I haven't eaten in days!  
  
  
*********  
  
"Hey Kari?" Tai said as he knocked on her door later on in the day.  
"Yea come in." Replied Kari.  
"Wasn't Demiveemon on the windowsill this morning?" He asked.  
"Yea why? Is any thing wrong?"  
"Well he isn't there."  
Kari's face went white, the Digimon who she was supposed to look after was gone! Oh, she thought, the others are going to kill me!  
"Maybe he went for a walk or something." Tai said as he saw Kari's pale face, "It's not like he ran away!"  
She turned a deeper white and ran out to the windowsill to see if he left anything. She saw nothing out of place put a piece of paper with writing on it. She picked it up and nearly passed out from what it read.  
  
Dear Anyone,  
  
I have come to the fact the Davis is not coming home, so it is my job as his best friend to help him find his way home, so I have gone to look for him in the Digiworld. If you want to help me look for him, and please forgive him. He is a good friend even though he is clumsy, but if you can find it to forgive him please help.   
  
Demiveemon  
  
And that was all it read except for a small print at the end of the page that looked like Demiveemon's hand print. Tai came over to Kari and picked up the note and read it over, when he finished he looked at Kari and gentle asked her, "What does he mean forgive?"  
"I…I…" Kari tried to say but found that guilt put a frog in her throat and she couldn't begin.  
"It's ok just take your time."  
And so she began the story of how Davis felt them and got lost. Tai nodded his head and then looked down. "I thought you guys where best friends and not like me and Matt in the past."  
"I don't know what came over me I was just so mad." She retorted, "He just wrecked everything we worked on."  
"Well I can't tell you what to do," Tai began as he got up to leave, "But I hope you do the right thing Kari." Then with that he got up and left, leaving Kari with her thoughts and guilt.  
  
  
*********  
  
  
"Really I am feeling better!" Davis said as the Molemons gathered around him and offered him all kinds of different things from food to gifts.  
"But you are still ill." One of them replied. "You must get better!"  
"But I'm fine! Look I can see clearly and I'm not sore!" Davis retorted, "I have to go."  
"Oh friends you seek? I can help you!" One cried out.  
Davis remembered the others turning against him and answered the Molemons, "No. I have no friends to seek."  
They all stood died quiet and starred at him. "No friends?" One called out, "That's impossible! Every one has friends!"  
"Well not me." Davis said quietly, "They betrayed me…" And he got up and walked to the door of the hut he was in.  
"Wait!" A small Molemon called out as he ran up to Davis and handed him a sack with food in it, "You have us as friends."  
Davis smiled at the Digimon, "Thanks." He said, "I'll remember you." And then he left.  
  
  
*********  
  
"I think you all want to know what to know why I called you here today." Kari began as she sat down under a tree with the others and their Digimon. "It's about something we all did."  
At those words every one of them including the Digimon started to shift uncomfortably where they sat, all but T.K. who looked as if he had no idea as to what she was talking about.  
"I was looking after Demiveemon as you all know, and you all know how close to Davis he was. What you don't know is that he hadn't eaten anything for the past three days."  
She paused as she saw the looks of worry pass through all their faces, and then continued, "He also sat on my windowsill day and night and looked out for Davis. I talked to him this morning and got him to eat." She saw the worry subside and a look of relief took its place. "Now he's gone."  
"WHAT?!" Everyone else asked in fear.  
"He left us a note saying he has gone to look for Davis and bring him home. And asked us to help him search." She passed around the note and let all of them read it.  
"Do you know when he left?" Yolei asked.  
"No I don't."  
"Gee the poor little guy is all alone in the Digiworld unable to Digivolve with out Davis, and he could be anywhere!" Yolei said.  
"I called you all here to see if anyone will come with me. I know I was also one who blow up at him but I should have never had said those things. He was annoying but he is also our friend."  
"Who cares about Davis." T.K. said, still mad about the whole building thing (See chapter1), "It has been much more peaceful here with out him anyway!"  
"T.K. how could you say that?!" Kari demanded, "He helped us all out before and you have to go and shrug your shoulders as two of our friends might need us! HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?!"  
T.K. realising he had crossed a bad line with Kari looked to the ground and said nothing.   
"I am going to look for Davis is anyone else coming?" Kari asked.  
"Ok we'll all go and look." Cody said and the others nodded, even T.K.  
  
  
A/N: Ok folks that's the end for now. Keep on the look out for the next chapter for there is a lot of good stuff in it, like Davis's mysterious watcher seen in the last chapter is revealed! And what of Demiveemon what happened to him? READ THE NEXT CHAPTER SOON AND FIND OUT!!  
  
AND PLEASE DON'T FROGET TO REVIEW!  



	4. The Fall of Davis (Part4)

A/N: Well it's the same old thing as it was in the first chapter so I will not waste your time.  
  
THE FALL OF DAVIS  
Chapter 4: The Hunt Begins  
  
  
Davis had been travelling for hours and still hadn't come to any sign forests. He had been through enough in forests but he had had enough of the open plains and wanted the cool shade of a tree. His pack had water and food in it but with his hunger he knew it would only last him a few days. Man, he thought to himself, this heat is killing me I have to find some shade!   
To his luck, some time later, He managed to find a forest and sat down under the first tree that he saw and broke out the food.  
  
"So you found so people to help you, I knew you wouldn't last on your." A voice called out to Davis waking him from his sleep.  
It took Davis a second but he remembered the voice from a few days ago, "Oh no not you again." Davis moaned looking around to see if he could find the annoying creature, "Don't you have so other thing to do or bug you dumb screw?"  
"Oh now I'm hurt." The voice said, "I thought you would be a bit nicer to your hunter but I guess you don't want to hang around that long. Oh well your stupid friends will be here soon and I will do away with them first!"  
Rage flushed into Davis's face as the thought of his friend getting blasted away. "Like hell you will, I'll see to it that you are the one that goes down!"  
"That's the sprit!" The voice cried out again, "I want to see that rage in you it makes my job all the more fun!"  
Davis was now slightly pissed and started to beat around the bushes to find his mocker. "Man, had better hope you don't get seen by me or you will be the first on to fall." Davis stormed  
"Well, we'll see there Davis, we'll see." And again he heard a rustling in the bushes and the mysterious creature was gone.  
Davis let out a cry of anger and threw his fist against a near by tree in frustration, only to pull back with pain. "I'll get you yet!" Davis cried out, "You hear ME?!"   
He let his hand stop hurting before he sat down and digested the resent encounter with the mocker. I've got to find him, Davis thought to himself, I had better ask the Molemon if they could help.  
  
  
*******  
  
Kari, TK, Ken and the others stood around the computer screen in the science lab. Izzy was pouring over the computer and his fingers hit the keys like a blaze of lightning, searching for some sign of Davis that might help them locate him.  
"It's no good." He finally said, "He must be in one of the areas that still have control spires so they are blocking his D3."  
"Could we send him a e-mail and see if he can help use?" Yolei asked.  
"We could give it a try, but I'm not to sure if it will get through." Izzy thinking hard, "Perhaps if we send him a e-mail through all our D3's we might get on through the control spire and enable him to reply."  
"Well what are we waiting for? Lets give it a shot." Kari said  
  
*******  
  
Davis was half way back to the Molemon village when his D3 started to beep rapidly. He pulled it from his side and looked at it. There was an e-mail on it and it read:  
  
Davis  
If you can read this please tell us where you are, we are trying to find you. Please reply.  
Kari  
  
Davis was slowly about to reply when he remembered the mocker saying, "… well your stupid friends will be here soon and I will do away with them first!" He looked again at the message again and slowly put it back to his side and continued to walk onwards to the village.  
  
*******  
  
"I knew it was no good," Ken said, "He must not have got it or just plain old doesn't what reply."  
"I don't think he would do that," Cody said, "He might be hurt or something and can't reply."  
A flash of guilt went over Kari's face again as the thought of Davis lying there helpless as they sat there and decided if he was going to reply or not.   
"I don't know but we have to get going. It's close to noon and we can't spend all day here asking questions." She said suddenly as she held out here D3 and disappeared into the Digiworld as the others followed.  
  
*******  
  
  
Veemon had never been to the Digiworld with Davis beside him. He had no idea where to begin but thought it best to ask around and see if anyone had seen his friend. He walked away from the portal and to a village that was close by. As he entered the village he saw so of the locals running around with their daily lives but one of them came up to him and said cheerfully, "Welcome to our village. I hope there is some way we can help you?"  
"I am looking for a person called Davis," Said Veemon as he pulled out a picture of Davis he swiped from his home, "Have you seen anything that looks like this?"  
"Yes!" cried the Digimon, "I have he was here only this morning."  
Veemon couldn't believe his luck and soon he was throwing every question he could think of that might give him some clue to where Davis was.  
"Slow do, I have a hard enough time trying to answer one. Now the one you call Davis went that way." Said the Molemon (Hard to guess huh?) as he pointed his finger to the west, "I believe he left at noon time."  
"Thanks for the tip!" Veemon cried as he ran as fast as his legs could carry him, but as he turned the side of a hut he ran into something big and tall knocking Veemon and the other thing to the ground. Veemon still rubbing his head tried to apologised to who he ran into but out came a gasp instead.  
  
*******  
  
"Well, here we are." TK said, "So where do we start?"  
"Well we had better split up into teams." Kari said, "Remember we have a lot of ground to cover and a short time to do it."  
"I'll go with Cody." Said Yolei, "We'll take the east and meet you both back here in two hours?"  
"Ok, we'll see you then," TK said as he held out a Digi egg and Digivolved Patomon to Pagusmon and held out his hand to Kari, "Come on, it'll be faster if we go by air."  
Kari took his hand and held on tight to TK as they lifted off to start the search.  
  
*******  
  
"DAVIS!" Veemon cried out as he throw his arms around his friend, "THANK GOD YOUR ALRIGHT!"  
"Whoa easy there Veemon," Davis said as he looked down at the Digimon, "I'm still a little sore."  
The Digimon still wouldn't let go of him for the fear that he might leave again. "Davis I can't believe I found you!"  
"Glad have found you to buddy but could you let go, I can feel my ribs cracking." Davis said with a laugh as the Digimon let him go and stood up in front of him.  
"This is great," Veemon said with joy, "I can't wait to tell the others!"   
Davis looked down at the ground at the mention of the others. He still don't know if they even want him around, and that was fine by him!  
Davis's thoughts where interrupted by the sound of many feet on the move and as he looked up he saw the Molemon running for their lives. Davis grabbed one on it's way by and said to it, "What's going on?"  
"He is here, run for your life if you value it!" And with that it sped off. Davis got up and looked around. The village was deserted and he and Veemon where wondering what they meant by "him"?  
"So you have found that annoying Digimon of yours," A familiar voice said behind him. "Well no matter, in a matter of moments you and your friends will be dust!"  
Davis reared around and stood face to face with the most ugly Digimon he had ever laid eyes on. It had a head like a humans but had grey skin and two large bottom teeth sticking up, and it had long claws and wore a cape and hood over it's head.  
Veemon gasped and stemmed out, "No your dead! You can't be alive!"  
Davis turned his head to Veemon and asked, "Who, who is he?"  
"The curliest Digimon alive, Ankramon! Davis this is bad."  
"Bad indeed my little annoyance, but only for you and your friend!"  
  
  
A/N: Ok folks that's it for now. Same old thing, Please review! I will write the next chapter after I have 5 reviews for this chapter. Until then I hoped you liked it!  



	5. The Fall of Davis (Part5)

  
  
A/N: Well I would like to thank the people who did review my story and this chapter goes out to them and sorry for not getting this chapter out sooner, but my net wouldn't let me on to fanfiction so that is why this is late. Oh yea the disclaimer, I own digimon! HAHAHA, no just kidding, I don't own it or the characters so there.  
  
  
THE FALL OF DAVIS  
Chapter 5: Now's my time  
  
  
Kari and TK had been on Pagusmon's back for over an hour and still there was no sign of Davis and Demiveemon. She started to think something might have happened to him and that he was hurt bad and her stomach twisted at the thought.  
"Were could he be?" Kari asked TK, "We have been searching for over an hour."  
"Why don't we ask the locals and see if they have seen him. There is a village just a few more minutes ahead, we can ask there." TK said.  
"Alright but I had better check with the others and see if they have seen anything." replied Kari as she pulled out her Digivice and e-mailed the others.  
  
"Just as I thought, they haven't seen anything yet too." She said after a few moments.  
"Well we are almost at that village we can ask..." But before TK could finish his sentence a blast of fire came from the village and Pagusmon barely dodged it as it flow by.  
"What was that!" Kari cried out, "I thought those Digimon where friendly!"  
"That didn't come from them, It was someone else!" Pagusmon called back; "We had better check it out."  
Even as the Digimon spoke more fireballs where shooting everywhere as if a battle was going on. This caught their attention even more and they knew they would have to see what it was all about.  
  
  
*******  
  
(A few minutes before)   
"Veemon what are you doing here?" Davis asked his friend, "I thought you would be home in the real world."  
"I came looking for you Davis!" replied the happy Digimon  
He started to open his mouth to say something else but he suddenly heard the rushing of many feet as the whole village of Molemon was running straight past them in a frightful panic. Davis Grabbed one of the fearful Digimon and questioned it, "What the hell is going on!?"   
"Run, RUN!!" Replied the Digimon, "He is here, you must flee if you wish to live!" and with that the Digimon broke free of Davis's grasping hands and ran with the others.  
Davis jumped up to his feet and went around one of the little huts to see what scared them off. He stopped as soon as he reached the corner and Veemon rushed up to his side.  
Both Davis and Veemon stood their ground and looked right into the face of a Digimon that had never seen before. It looked almost human except for the fact that it had long claws for hands and it's skin was a deep green. It had 3 long yellow teeth sticking out from it's bottom jaw. It wore a cloak around it's body too, but Davis was filled with a feeling of pure rage that he had finally found his mocker and had a chance to pay him back. Veemon looked at the other Digimon with a look of surprise and then to Davis, his friend who he had managed to find, and he knew what he must do.  
"Well looks like I don't have to travel far at all," It said with a harsh voice, "I found you and your stupid friend already. Now the others will come very soon I had better welcome them!" It raised it's hand, or claw Davis could never tell, and shot a ball of fire behind it to the sky, and turned back to Davis. "Now you and your friends can die together, am I not nice?" it said with a harsh laugh. Davis could remember that laugh and voice and suddenly realised that it was his mocker in front of him now.  
"Like hell anyone is going to die here today but you!" Davis said with a bit of a snarl.  
"Don't get lippy boy or you die alone. I'll see to it with your friend first!" again he raised the "hand" and prepared to fire at Veemon when both Davis and his Digimon leaped at the Digimon and went into a bloody *melee. The Digimon tried to blast one of his two opponents but his shots where wild and flew in very direction. Davis raised his fist and swung it down with great force but the Digimon lashed at both of them and sent Davis and Veemon rolling back. It got up and wiped the blood from where Davis and Veemon had cut him.  
"You little brats!" it spat out, "You are going to pay for that."  
"Why don't you shut up for god sake, I can't stand that voice any longer." Davis said as he got up, "And who the hell are you?!"  
"Ha ha, I guess that explains why you chose to fight and not run," It said with a sneer, "I am Mandrasmon, lord of the evil digimon. Master of evil and soon ruler of this world and yours!"  
"Man...Mandrasmon?!" Veemon asked with a shacking voice, "But you're not real, you're a legend!"  
"Stupid Digimon only think that, the ones with an ounce of knowledge know that not to be true." Mandrasmon laughed, "All that stands in my way is you and your brat friends. So of course you will now die!"  
"You will not harm Davis!" Veemon said with rage filling every last inch of his body, "Davis I am ready when you are!"  
"Right!" Davis said reaching into his pocket and pulling out his golden Digi egg and Digivolved Veemon into Magmamon. (Is it spelled right)  
"So bringing out your best huh? Well I'll do the same!" Mandrasmon through away his cloak to reviele a horried creature that had 2 small arms on it's chest and it's skin was scalely all over except over it's arms and face. He grew too 5 1/2 inchs and made an angry hiss. Davis took a step back and looked with horror at what was standing in front of him.  
"Do you like it?" Mandrasmon said after seeing Davis face, "I think it suits me just fine."  
"You look like a freak to me." Davis shot back.  
"Too bad this is the last thing you will see kid, but I think this is what you get for messing with me." Mandrasmon raised it's arms and shot a even bigger fireball at Davis who just barely managed to dodge it. Magmamon shot forward and tackled the fiend and the rolled and wrestled on the ground for a few moments and then Madrasmon put his legs to Magmamon and shot him off. With his opponent off of him, Mandrasmon leap to his feet and searched for a new contender or Magmamon who would fight him again. He set his eyes on Davis and charged at him with all his claws blazing. Before he had the chance a call came from the sky, "STAR SHOWER!" and the blast from the attack seperated both of them.  
"Davis look out!" Kari called out as Pagusmon came blaring down on Mandrasmon.  
"Crazy morons, GET OUT OF HERE!" Davis yelled at the top of his lungs, "He is my and Magmamon's fight!"  
"Davis we come to help!" TK replied, "Hop on quick we can fight him with the others!"  
2 feelings filled Davis then, I sense of anger at the thought of the others, who had betrayed him only a few days ago, resqueing him and a sense of thanks. Before Davis could act or say anything, Mandrasmon threw his enlarged fireball at the unsaspecting Pagusmon. The ball missed him but the blast sent them all riding on his back, Digmon and human, to the ground. Pagusmon de-digivolved and lay weak beside TK who lay on the ground hurt, but not badly. Kari and Gatomon lay stuned on the ground with their backs to the sky, Mandrasmon laughed and raised his claw again, "Now I take care of the first."  
Davis sprinted as fast as he could screaming out, "NNNNOOOO!!" and leap at Mardrasmon with his fist halled back and a terriable CRACK came from Mandrasmon as Davis's fist found it's target and sent the both to the gorund. Kari slow tried to get up and help him but he leg was hurt and she fell down to her knee. Davis leaped up and tackled Mandrasmon with bloody rage in him, giving him an unbelieveable indurance. He smaxhed his head against his opponent's and then threw him to the ground. Magmamon reappered and say Davis in a death grip with his enemy as they fought each other. Mandrasmon's claws slashed at him but Davis grabbed them and bent them the way the are not sapossed to go. His opponent smiled and simple laughed saying, "Good effert but I'm going to have to kill ya now."  
Davis saw out of the corner of his eye the figure of Magmamon rushing forward to help him. "BLAST US BOTH!" Davis cried out to his compainion, "I HAVE HIM NOW IS OUR CHANCE!"  
"No Davis I can't! You'll die too!" Magmamon Yelled as he continued to ran to Davis's aid.  
"I DON"T CARE, DO IT!!" Davis said as his enemies 2 small claws slashed him across the chest and on his arm.  
Magmamon hesetated then obayed his friends command, "I'm sorry Davis." He raised both of his arms and shot the devesating blast to the two locked in each others hold.  
"YOU FOOL WE BOTH PARISH!" Mandrasmon said histairackly as he heard Davis's command. He let go of Davis and tried to run, but Davis's grasp was to strong  
"I don't care, I saved my friends and I keep my promise. And now must be my time!" Davis said as the blast headed towards him, "You are the one going down first."  
Then 2 things happened at once, Kari say what was happening and cried out for Davis and the blast heading towards them came and engolfed the 2 blasting them apart. Kari closed her eyes before the blast hit and a stream of tears followed. She heard two cries of pain and then there was slince. She weeped and cried Davis's name and a gental paw of her Digimon, who had managed to get up, landed on Kari's back trying to comforter.  
  
*******  
  
TK saw what happened and so did Patomon who too was hurt but could still stand up. TK stood there for a moment then he and Patomon went and joined Kari who then completly broke down. TK came up to her side and sat down with her and found himself to feeling terriable about Davis. He had almost always hated him but, now TK found that he couldn't bring himself to hate Davis who sacroficed himself to save them both. TK looked up to see Magmamon go back to Veemon and look with tear filled eyes at his hands. TK signaled Patomon to go and comfort Veemon for he would need it the most.  
"He...he...saved us TK." Kari said through her sobs, "He gave his life to save us even though we treated him... like...like." and then she broke down againd wepted on TK's sholder.  
"He was a good person." TK said to her, "I wish he was here."  
They stayed there for awhile as Kari and the others shead their tears. Kari started to stop crying, she stood up and looked of to the crater where Davis was last seen. Tears fell down her face but only tears then.  
"We had better get Veemon and head home or the parents will be worried." TK said after a moment.  
"Yes, you're right." Kari said looking up at him, "We will have to tell his parents tomarrow."  
"Yes we well." TK said as he lead her to Veemon who hadn't moved an inch.  
When walking past the crater Kari suddenly stopped. "Did you hear that?" She asked?  
TK paused and listened, "Yea, it sounded like a moun."  
Kari followed the noise to one of the Molemon huts that had destoried in the blast. The sound came loader and loader untill they where in the hut itself. It stopped and they listened for a few moments, but there was nothing.  
"It must have been the wind." TK said as he started to walk out when again the noise came and a piece of ruble moved. Kari looked at it and then started to peel away the ruble, and TK seeing what she was doing followed suit as he called for the Digimon.  
After a few moments of digging the saw a hand all cut yp and bruised. It moved slowly and Kari went crazy as she clawed at the ruble seeing if some way, some how the person under there was Davis and he was aliveand with the others helping her she soon had uncovered the arm. It was starting to go limp when the others had almost peeled away all the ruble, Kari and Veemon where taking pieces off with great speed. Kari lifted on of the peices and under it she saw made her jump with joy, her friend Davis was alive but was bleeding all over the place. She and TK pulled him out and she restedhis head on her lap and he moaned with pain, but he was alive...  
  
  
A/N: Will thats the end of this chapter. Did you like it? hope you did and please review. Keep watching for the Next chapter very soon. And please forgive the spelling, I wrote this one a school and this computer doesn't have a spell check. Keep on rreading! 


	6. The Fall of Davis (Part6)

A/N: The disclaimer is the same here as it was the first chapter so there! I would also like to apologise from putting on Chapter 5 on twice, I didn't know I did that until my friend found out and notified me. My thanks goes out to Gullwacker!  
  
The Fall of Davis  
Chapter 6: Afterwards  
  
  
3 days had passed sense the Digi destined found Davis, He had been bleeding horribly and a few of his bones where broken, so they took him to the hospital in the real world and there he stayed in a unconscious state. Kari and the others had been in to see him every day and still he sat there, his eyes closed with stitches and bandages all over him. They brought Demiveemon with them and let him stay with Davis, so if he woke up he would have a friend with him always.  
The doctors had questioned the Digi Destined as to how he got like this, they all said that they had just found him like that in an ally way. Cody was the only one not questioned and he was thankful for it. Davis's family had been there too and they rarely left Davis's side unless it was to get some sleep or find so food.  
All of the people that went to see Davis asked if he would be all right, but the doctor only told them he wasn't sure.  
So that was the way it stood for a while, Davis lay there in the hospital and anyone who know who he was came in to see him some time or another.  
  
******  
  
(A week later) Davis's head throbbed with pain as he was being hit with a sludge hammer, he opened his eyes to a burly room. His eyes started to adjust and he looked around, but the some curtains where drawn all round, he wondered where he was and how he got there. While he thought about this he looked around again to see what he could see. He found machines that were hooked up to him and found that he was in the real world in a hospital. He looked at the edge of his bed to found a small blue ball curled up, as he stared closer at it, the ball moved. Davis would have jumped but he was in too much pain to do anything but stare.  
The blue blur seemed to look at him and then without saying anything it throw itself on Davis's leg and squeezed as hard as it could. Davis recognised him and put his hand on the blue creature's back and smiled his friend Demiveemon was there to stay with him. Davis closed his eyes and fell back into a deep sleep.  
  
******  
  
Davis reawaken with the same pain all over him, he couldn't feel Demiveemon near him and that made Davis open his eyes. He found that the curtains where open this time to expose the room to him, he looked around the room for his friend but he was not to be found. Instead he found a figure sleeping on the bed next to his, the person was wearing yellow shorts with a pinkish T-shirt, and he remembered the clothing and realised that Kari was sleeping there. Davis saw that it was dark outside through the window that connected him to the outside. Davis felt stiff and tried to stretch but a large pain in his chest made him stop and think about going back to sleep for the sake of shaking off the pain.  
  
  
******  
  
Kari opened her eyes to found that night had come and the hospital was quiet, she got up from the bed she had been sleeping on and looked at Davis. He was lying there peacefully, but she could see that pain was in his face from all the cuts and bruises but mostly from the gash on his chest that was wrapped up with many bandages.  
She walked over to him quietly and put and put her hand in his and whispered, "Don't give up Davis."  
Davis hand twitched and grasped her hand gently. She looked into his face to see his blue eyes open; he smiled lightly along with her. He tried to speak but the words fell of his tongue and went back down his throat. He didn't have to speak; she knew what he was going to say, 'How are you and the gang?'  
She smiled wider and brushed aside his hair and gently placed a kiss on his forehead. He closed his eyes and his hand went limp and he fell into a deep gentle sleep. Kari tipped toed out of the room and left Davis to sleep and for her to get home.  
  
******  
  
  
A week had passed sense Davis had awoken and his health was greatly improving, the old and new Digi destined came and visited Davis through out the whole week. He told his story of what happened to him after the others had got mad at him, he only left out the part where he battled Mandrasmon, he let Kari and TK fill that part in.  
Davis had been welcomed back to the group with wide-open arms, and from Kari and Yolei it was taken quite literally. Even TK came by and apologised to Davis for his actions. Davis still had the gash on his chest but the doctor said that within the month it would be gone. Davis was happy to have his friends back and soon he was out of the hospital and he knew he was ready for anything that would come his and his friends way. Even when what happened to him only a couple days after his release, but that's another story for later…  
  
  
  
Well all that's it for the Fall of Davis fiction, tell me what you think please and any thing you would like to see happen in later fictions (No Death Fictions) Well keep an eye out for the next Digimon Fiction by me, called "The New Recruit". Well hope you enjoyed!  



End file.
